Kirby's Cosmic Conundrum
Kirby's Cosmic Conundrum is a fanon game with similar element to Star Allies, Super Star, and Super Star Ultra. For the music page, see here Modes Story mode The main mode of the game is still extensive, and is a hub for multiple activities, even far into the postgame. In this mode, Kirby travels to the ends of the galaxy to restore peace to Popstar, which is beginning to corrupt. This mode is unlocked from the start (for obvious reasons) and story progress unlocks other modes. list of stages can be found here EX game Challenge mode for testing skill and beating times. Play through a truncated form of the main mode as Kirby, w/ half health and damage against buffed and revamped enemies and bosses. A stopwatch-esque feature is given to show improvement in segments (which can be revisited upon completion) Subsequent playthroughs can be attempted using the full roster. Includes 2 suites of special stages, The Sewing Machine and The Treasure Trove. Unlocked after the player beats the conventional final boss of the main mode. A few music changes are observed. Ultimate choice (TBA) Many difficulties: # Walk in the park: No penalties to max health, 6 Maxim Tomatoes and 6 Pep Brews available in rest area # Stroll through the brush: 7/8ths health max, 6 Pep Brews and 3 Maxim Tomatoes available in rest area # Warming up: 3/4ths health # Laborious climb: # Thermal shock: # Divine Causeway: Must beat a run from 1-5 before unlock # Oven of the Ancients: # Ascendant Tabasco: # Trial of the Scorched: Must beat a run 6-8 to unlock 10. Transcendant Pantheon: Beat every difficulty preceding, as well as all other important modes Music is changed. See here for list. Unlocked after beating EX game once as Kirby Havoc on Ultra-Star Kirby is eating a cake (adorably as always) and is reminiscing about the events the other day (like how he literally didn’t break a sweat saving Popstar). As he takes the last slice and prepares to toss it into his mouth, a sinister-looking portal opens up beneath his chair and he falls out of sight, with the portal closing right before the cake enters. When Kirby gets up and brushes himself off, the first thing he sees is a huge fortress off in the partially-hazy distance, and decides to investigate. The True Final Battle Fight Goddess Susie. Will disappear from the menu and appear on the main game map once completed. Required to unlock Transcendant Pantheon EXX Mode (???) You thought the game was finished when you dispelled Goddess Susie in the final difficulty in The Ultimate Choice? Poor innocent you. This is the true challenge the game has to offer. Every level and boss you have conquered in the game up this point is here, and they want your blood. Revamped music for every stage, and the bosses are brutally difficult. “How difficult is ‘brutally difficult’?” you may ask. Brutally difficult is basically bullet hell in the Kirby formula. This was never designed to be fair. Good luck with Fraston’s first phase‘ ice physics! They just make dodging the three other attacks onscreen at once even harder! Includes another whole suite of special stages, The Dull Domain, as well as the two other suites added in extra mode. Secrets! A good game always has a few Easter eggs. * If the Switch is set to inverse colors in display colors, then special gate will appear in story mode. This leads someplace. * When scrolling through the options, if you enter up-down-left-right-A into the navigation, then a secret page will appear with all sorts of stupidity. Some weird options include: Bullet Purgatory. (Boss attacks will show up onscreen as spell cards in all modes. Particularly hilarious during EXX mode fights, where 2-5 attacks will overlap. This is the reason data is available on attack names, as you just remove the obligatory prefixes, such as “Retributary Sign: Borbital”) ' OwO Mode. '(Evewithing gowos to heww) 'Chaos mode. '(Boss attacks are randomly swapped. Not intended to be possible, especially during EXX mode.) 'The Gooening '(Every ground tile is gooey. Don’t ask.) Category:Fraston The Omnipotent Category:Kirby's Cosmic Conundrum Category:Fanon Category:Fanon game Category:Video Game Category:Games Category:Fan games Category:Fangame Category:Game Category:Unfinished Articles